


Kylo/Hux - April

by digthewriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also posted on my <a href="http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/306331.html">livejournal</a> and my <a href="http://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/143614070754/kylohux-april-digthewriter">tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Kylo/Hux - April

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [livejournal](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/306331.html) and my [tumblr](http://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/143614070754/kylohux-april-digthewriter)


End file.
